Tour Guide
standing at the tour booth.]] doing the "wave" action to hold the "Tours Here" sign.|thumb|150px|left]] The Tour Guide project began on January 26, 2007, with the intent of helping newcomers find their way around Club Penguin. To become a tour guide, a penguin must be at least 45 days old and have had no more than one ban (or sufficiently good behavior after a ban). Being a member is not required. To apply, one goes to the Tour Booth in the Ski Village and takes a quiz. The eight-question quiz tests one's knowledge such as to where things are located, puffle facts, game play, and so forth. Answering seven out of the eight questions correctly wins a Tour Guide hat, which can be found in one's clothing inventory. Only those who have passed the test and have the hat are official tour guides. When a penguin wears only the Tour Guide hat and waves, a "Tours Here" sign appears. Another option while wearing the hat (with or without other items) is giving pre-written messages about the current room. To do this, one clicks the Messages icon, selects Activities, then clicks "Give a Tour". Messages about the room will then appear. Even the HQ has these pre-written messages, even though only penguins that are 30 days and older and that have not been banned twice may access the HQ. The main purpose of a tour guide is to help new penguins around. If your penguin is a tour guide and then is banned afterward, you will lose your tour guide privlages. This is now untrue. Tour Guide Tips These tips came from the Penguin Times newspaper: *Stop your tour group from getting lost by sending them a post card. It is an easy way to invite penguins to rooms you want them to visit, without them going missing on the way there. *Try having a tour planned out ahead of time, so you know where you are going next! *Make sure not to move too quickly for your tour group. Give them a chance to see everything and then let them follow you to the next room. *The sign is your friend! Use your tour guide sign to show other penguins you are ready to show them around. *Use phrases from the tour guide chat menu to help you describe a room. Just click the 'Message' button on the chat bar, highlight 'Activities', and press 'Give a tour'. *Giving a tour is a great way to make penguins feel welcome. Why not offer to be your tour team's Club Penguin guru? Add them to your Buddy List so whenever they have a question, they can come to you! *Why not plan your tour around a theme? You could take your group on a mystery tour of areas of Club Penguin they might not know about like the Underground or the Dojo. You could teach them some cool facts about Club Penguin's history too! *Showing your tour group an activity they can join in with is a great way to end a tour. Why not start a play, a band rehearsal or even a party? *Make sure you stand out from the crowd. Sure, you are wearing the tour guide hat. But what about the rest of you? Why not offer some fashion advice and help new penguins pick cool clothes? *Why not take your puffle on your tour too? They make a great talking point. You can give to advise your tour on how to look after their puffles and tell them what your puffles like to do. *You could take other penguins on a tip swapping sports tour. Why not take penguins to the Cove and give them ideas on how to improve their surfing? *If you are a tour guide, you should try taking other penguins' tours. They will probably give you a different look at the places you know well. *Like Secret Agents, the get paid 250 coins per month. Tour Guide Question Answers ---- Before becoming a Tour Guide, you must take a quiz. There are 8 questions in the quiz and answering at least 7 out of the 8 correctly will earn a Tour Guide Hat. You must own one of these hats to be an official Tour Guide. To help you answer the quiz, here are the possible questions you may be asked with the answers: *How many Sled Racing courses are there? **4 *How does the pink puffle play? **Skips with skipping rope *What is the name of the big fish in Ice Fishing? **Mullet *What day does the newspaper come out? **Thursday *Which of these games has a shark in it? **Ice Fishing *What color of puffle can catch on fire? **Black *How many coins does it cost to buy a player card background? **60 *What is thrown out of the truck in level 4 of bean counters? **A Flowerpot *In what room can you find old copies of The Penguin Times? **The Boiler Room *What is the name of Captain Rockhopper’s ship? **The Migrator *Which of these rooms does not have a game in it? **Beach *Which room has a cuckoo clock? **Ski Lodge *How do you get a pin? **Walk on top of it *Which of these places doesn’t have music playing in the background? **Pet Shop (Questions do not always come in this order.) ---- ---- Trivia *Most Tour Guides only signed up to get the hat and the money. This is referenced in one comic on the comics section on the Club Penguin website, where a tour guide gives a very unsuccessful tour and admits that he only signed up for the hat. *Once you have become a tour guide, clicking on the Tour Booth at the Ski Village will show a book full of handy tips on how to be a great tour guide. *The Penguin Times newspaper usually has an "In Focus" section that tells about places and gives good tips on being a great tour guide. A tour guide leads it and supposedly helped Aunt Arctic write it. *The Tour Guide Booth used to be in the Plaza before the Forest and Cove were found and opened. Now it is located in the Ski Village. *A tour guide is featured as a power card in Card-Jitsu. *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, a tour guide actually gets lost in The Wilderness while he is giving a tour but he is eventually rescued. *In the Winter Fiesta of 2009, the Tour Booth was decorated with cacti. *On May 1, 2009, Tour Guides and Secret Agents began to get paid 250 coins per month for doing their duties. *If you went on the safe chat menu and chose the words "Give a Tour" in an Igloo it used to say undefined, but now it says nothing when you click it. *You have to be 45 days old to be a tour guide. *You can use cheating systems to speed up time and be 45 days old faster, but keep in mind that this is against Club Penguin rules. *There is a Tour Guide on the Club Penguin homepage. *On the tour guide test, there used to be a question saying what is the cukoo birds name. Not many people knew this because his name is fred, and he came out of the cuckoo clock every half an hour. Gallery Image:CP_Tour.jpg|A penguin guiding a tour. Image:CP_Tour_Booth.jpg|The Tour Booth Image:Do_you_want_ot_be_a_tour_guide_textbox.jpg|A notice in the newspaper. File:Jetpack2.png|A tour guide and another Penguin with a Jet Pack. See also *Club Penguin *Tour Booth *How to be a Great Tour Guide *Tour Guide Hat Category:Types of Penguins Category:Penguins Category:New Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin